If I'm A Girl
by sasutennaru
Summary: Sasuke terkejut akan pernyataan Naruto kepadanya, sementara itu Sakura berusaha menemukan penawarnya sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi. "Tak kusangka ternyata kau sigap juga, ya," "H-Hyuuga?" ENJOY IT!
1. Chapter 1

**If I'm A Girl**

Xxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Action

Pairing: NaruSasu (INGET!)

Setting: pre-Shippuuden (Sasuke enggak pergi ke tempat Orochimaru)

Summary: Hanya terkena sebuah jarum beracun, seorang Uchiha Sasuke telah berubah gender! "A-APA YANG TERJADI DENGANKUUU?"

Warning: gaje abis, OOC, canon, mungkin ada shou-ai

ENJOY IT!

Xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

-Di daerah perbatasan Kumogakure-

TRING! TRANG! TRANG! Dua shuriken diikuti shuriken yang lain melayang dan saling beradu di udara, lalu jatuh menancap tanah. Ya, bisa kita lihat, sedang terjadi pertarungan antara Team 7 dengan segerombolan ninja bercadar hitam kelas S dengan ikat kepala berlambang desa Ame.

Tampak seorang pemuda berambut seperti pantat ayam dan satunya lagi yang berambut seperti duren sedang terengah-engah, begitu pula dengan lawan mereka di depan.

"Sepertinya kau sudah terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan pertarungan ya..." ujar si pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang diketahui identitasnya bernama Sasuke pada si lawan di depannya.

"Huh, kau pikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja? Lucu sekali..." balas ninja bercadar itu licik.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu meremehkannya. Sepertinya dia masih punya jurus yang lebih berbahaya lagi," saran Kakashi yang berada di belakang Sasuke dengan Sharingan-nya yang masih aktif.

"Itu benar, Teme. Tadi aja kita hampir mati kena 'Jurus Hujan Kunai Beracun'-nya," timpal si pemuda berambut duren yang bernama Naruto itu. Pandangannya masih terfokus pada lawan-lawannya.

"Sebaiknya kita harus semakin berhati-hati," kata Sakura sambil mengeluarkan kunainya dari kantong senjata di pahanya.

"Baiklah! Sudah cukup basa-basinya! Sekarang kita serang mereka!" seru Naruto sambil berlari kearah musuh. "Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" seketika Naruto berlipat ganda menjadi 5. Kemudian diikuti Sakura yang langsung melemparkan kunai-kunainya kearah sasaran. Sementara itu, Sasuke menyiapkan jurus Chidori-nya sedangkan Kakashi menyerang musuh dengan Suiryuudan-nya.

Pertempuran itu pun dimulai lagi. Musuh-musuh mengeluarkan jurus-jurus andalan mereka. Ada yang mengeluarkan 'Jurus Hujan Jarum Api'. Jurus itu hampir mengenai Sasuke namun Kakashi melindunginya dengan jurus Suiton.

Naruto pun sibuk dengan lawan-lawannya. 3 diantaranya melakukan 'Uzumaki Naruto Rendan', sedangkan 2 sisanya membuat Rasengan.

"Heh, bersiap-siaplah kau untuk mati! Hiyaaaa!" bocah Jinchuuriki itu langsung mengarahkan Rasengannya kearah sang pemimpin gerombolan itu.

'Berhasil!' sorak Naruto dalam hati saat berhasil mengenai perut pemimpin gerombolan itu. Namun tanpa Naruto ketahui, ninja Ame itu memuntahkan sebuah jarum kecil dan langsung melesat mengenai Sasuke yang berada sekitar 1 meter darinya.

CLEP! "Argh!" Sasuke langsung mengerang kesakitan. 'Benda apa yang menusuk dadaku ini? Rasanya sakit sekali!' pikirnya sambil masih menahan sakit dan jatuh berlutut. 'Tubuhku! Aku tak bisa bergerak!'

"Ugh!" BRUUKK! Sasuke langsung ambruk, pingsan.

"Sasuke-kun!" jerit Sakura, membuat Naruto dan Kakashi menoleh kearah Sasuke yang tampak sekarat diatas tanah.

"Teme! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" seru Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan lawannya.

"Sakura! Cepat bawa Sasuke ke tempat yang aman! Naruto, kamu juga. Ikuti Sakura!" perintah kakashi sambil menangkis serangan-serangan lawannya.

"Ta-tapi, sensei..." Naruto tampak keberatan.

"Sudahlah, kau tak usah khawatirkan aku! Pokoknya kau bersama Sakura lindungi Sasuke secepatnya!" potong Kakashi tegas.

"H-hai!" akhirnya bocah itu pun meninggalkan Kakashi yang kini bertarung sendirian dan menyusul Sakura yang sedang membawa Sasuke ke hutan terdekat.

Xxxxxxxxx

-Di dalam hutan-

SWOOSSHH! Sakura mengeluarkan jurus medisnya untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto berjaga di sekeliling mereka dengan bantuan Kagebunshin-nya. Setelah beberapa menit, Sakura menghentikan ritual penyembuhannya.

"I-ini..." dahi Sakura berkerut horor. Naruto pun menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanyanya.

"Jarum ini..." Sakura mengeluarkan jarum dari dada Sasuke dengan hati-hati. "...ini sejenis jarum yang dilapisi dengan sejenis racun yang belum ditemukan penawarnya!"

"Apa?" seru Naruto kaget. "Yang benar, Sakura-chan?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Ya, racun ini cukup berbahaya karena dapat merusak jaringan-jaringan sel penting di dalam tubuh manusia. Jangankan manusia, hewan pun juga dapat mati terkena racun ini. Hingga saat ini, obat penawarnya belum ditemukan. Jurus medisku saja nggak bisa menyembuhkannya karena racunnya sudah menyebar dengan cepat," jelas gadis berambut pink itu.

"Ja-jadi... Teme..." Naruto menelan ludahnya. "...akan mati?" BLETAK! Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Jangan berpikir yang enggak-enggak! Sasuke-kun enggak akan mati semudah itu!" sangkal Sakura kesal.

"Iya, iya. Gomen..." ucap Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Tiba-tiba... JLEB! Sebuah kunai menancap tepat di pohon dekat Sakura berada, membuat Sakura dan Naruto menoleh kearah si pelempar.

"Huahahaha! Akhirnya kalian kutemukan juga! Bersiaplah untuk mati!" seru si pelempar yang ternyata adalah salah satu ninja Ame dari gerombolan itu. Sakura terkejut.

'Padahal aku dan Naruto sudah menyembunyikan chakra dan hutan ini begitu jauh dari tempat pertempuran. Tetapi masih saja bisa terdeteksi? Sungguh hebat...' pikirnya.

"Hih, kuso!" desis Naruto sambil mendelik tajam. "Semuanya! Serang dia!" perintahnya pada 3 Kagebunshin-nya.

"Hai!" respon ketiga Kagebunshin dan mulai menghujam ninja itu dengan kunai-kunai. Sementara itu, Naruto yang asli beserta Sakura membawa lari Sasuke ke tempat yang lebih aman.

"Jangan lari kau!" seru ninja itu sambil melemparkan 2 kunainya kearah mereka."Sakura-chan! Awas!" seru Naruto lalu bergegas mendorong Sakura ke samping.

JLEBB! "!" kunai itu tidak melukai Sakura namun malah melukai Naruto. Kunai-kunai itu mengenai lengan kiri Naruto. Darah segar mengucur deras dari lukanya.

"Naruto!" seru kunoichi berambut pink itu sambil meletakkan Sasuke diantara akar-akar besar sebuah pohon lalu menghampiri Naruto yang sedang mengerang kesakitan.

"Ikh!" Naruto meringis saat Sakura mencabut kunai dari lukanya kemudian mengobatinya dengan Ninjutsu Medis.

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Sedikit lagi," katanya sambil masih terfokus pada luka Naruto.

"Naruto, Sakura, ternyata kalian ada disini," tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat mengagetkan mereka. Naruto dan Sakura menoleh kearah suara.

"Kakashi-sensei..." gumam Sakura saat melihat tubuh senseinya penuh luka dan darah menodai seragamnya.

"Eh? Kakashi-sensei! Apakah semua musuh sudah dikalahkan?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmm, tentu saja. Bahkan ninja yang tadi mengejar kalian pun sudah kulumpuhkan. Misi kita berhasil," jawab Kakashi seraya melihat Sasuke yang masih pingsan.

"Sakura, apakah kamu sudah memeriksa Sasuke?" ujar Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke.

"Su-sudah. Sepertinya Sasuke-kun terkena sejenis racun yang berbahaya. Racunnya sangat cepat menyebar sehingga aku sulit menyembuhkannya," sahut si kunoichi.

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera pulang ke Konoha sebelum keadaan Sasuke semakin parah. Biar aku saja yang membawa Sasuke," sensei berambut putih itu pun menggendong Sasuke dan melompati cabang-cabang pohon lalu diikuti kedua muridnya.

Xxxxxxxxx

-Di kantor Hokage-

"Kalian sudah menyelesaikan misi dengan baik," kata sang Hokage Tsunade sambil meletakkan kertas laporan Kakashi diatas meja.

"Tetapi Sasuke..." kemudian Tsunade melirik kearah Shizune. "Bagaimana dengan keadaan bocah Uchiha itu?" tanyanya.

"A-ano... setelah aku periksa tadi, keadaannya tidak begitu baik. Bahkan, ia sempat memegangi dadanya sambil meringis kesakitan saat diperiksa," jawab Shizune.

"Eh? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sasuke?" ujar Naruto sambil maju 1 langkah dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Shizune mengangkat bahunya sedikit.

"Aku dan tim-ku belum berhasil mengetahui penyebabnya. Racunnya masih kami teliti," kata Shizune. "Kalau kalian mau menemuinya, kalian bisa datang ke Rumah Sakit besok pagi," katanya lagi.

Xxxxxxxxx

-Keesokan paginya di kamar rawat Sasuke-

"Uuh... apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa kepalaku jadi pusing begini?" keluhnya setelah bangun dari tidurnya. Ia tidak ingat apa yang sudah ia diperbuat sehingga bisa masuk rumah sakit. "Sebaiknya aku cuci muka dulu," gumamnya lalu beranjak menuju wastafel. Saat berjalan ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan (ehm) dadanya.

'Kenapa dengan dadaku ya? Jadi agak berat. Apa ada yang salah? Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting aku ke wastafel dulu,' pikirnya. Saat melihat cermin di wastafel, ia terkejut.

"Ha-ah? Nggak mungkin!" serunya saat menatap cermin. Di bayangan cermin itu bukanlah sosok dirinya dengan rambut chicken-butt dan maskulin, melainkan sosok cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang menjuntai dan... dada yang agak besar.

'Apa jangan-jangan aku...' ia segera melepas beberapa kancing atasnya dan tampaklah sebuah 'pemandangan' di dadanya.

"A-APA YANG TERJADI DENGANKUUU?" Sasuke menjerit tertahan saat menatap bayangan pada cermin apalagi pada dada 'baru'nya itu. Belum lagi suaranya sudah berubah menjadi suara seorang wanita tulen.

"K-KYAAAA!"

**TSUZUKU**

**Halooo~~saia kembali lagi dengan fic NaruSasu yang baruuu! XD**

**Akhir-akhir ini otak saia dipenuhi sindrom NaruSasu, sih, jadi tertarik buat fic NaruSasu lagi. Mereka itu couple yang unik sih!**

**Kalau kalian masih ingin tahu lanjutannya, kasih review ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**If I'm A Girl**

Xxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Action

Pairing: NaruSasu (INGET!)

Setting: pre-Shippuuden (Sasuke enggak pergi ke tempat Orochimaru)

Summary: "A-aku... aku... Uchiha Sasuke, teman kalian..." 1...2...3... "APAAA?"

ENJOY IT!

Xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

"Eeh? Dia nggak mau ketemu kami? Kenapa?" protes Naruto kecewa pada seorang perawat yang memberitahunya. Sakura yang tengah membawa bunga juga tak kalah kecewanya.

"Ka-katanya sih, dia sedang sibuk dengan urusannya. Saya sendiri juga enggak dikasih masuk sama dia, permisi," kata sang perawat kemudian berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Yah, gimana nih, padahal aku 'kan sudah bawa bunga. Nanti kalo Ino tahu aku nggak jadi jenguk Sasuke-kun, bisa-bisa aku ditertawain habis-habisan sama dia!" keluh Sakura.

"Sudahlah, kita bujuk aja dia biar mau kita jenguk," usul Naruto. Sakura setuju dengan usulnya itu. Maka mereka pun melangkah menuju kamar yang didiami Sasuke.

TOK! TOK!

"Siapa itu? Naruto ya?" sahut suara di dalam setelah Naruto mengetuk pintu (A/N: karena suara Sasuke udah jadi suara cewek seutuhnya, maka ia berusaha menurunkan volume suaranya supaya jadi suara cowok).

"Iya, aku mau menjengukmu sama Sakura-chan, boleh yaa?" bujuk Naruto.

"Benar, aku sudah bawakan kamu bunga, nih!" timpal Sakura.

"Pergi! Aku masih ada urusan!" teriak Sasuke –dengan suara cowoknya yang dibuat-buat-.

"Koq gitu sih? Ah, kamu ini. Masa malu sama teman sendiri. Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Naruto langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kagebunshin. "Aku dobrak nih kalo kamu masih enggak mau buka!" kemudian kedua Naruto itu langsung mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Wakh! Jangann!" BRAKKK! Terlambat. Pintu pun terbuka dengan suksesnya. Namun, alangkah kagetnya Naruto dan Sakura saat melihat sosok gadis di tempat tidur.

"Ha-ah? Siapa kamu? Ngapain kamu ada di kamar Sasuke-kun?" tunjuk Sakura histeris kearah si gadis. Sedangkan Naruto malah melongo melihat sosok cantik gadis itu –yang notabenenya lebih cantik dari Sakura- (bener-bener, deh).

"Te-tenang! Aku bisa jelaskan!" seru gadis itu tak kalah histerisnya.

"Cepat jelaskan atau aku akan melemparmu keluar Rumah Sakit!" ancam Sakura sambil menunjukkan tinjunya lalu melirik Naruto. "Naruto! Ngapain kamu diam saja?" Naruto langsung terbelalak kaget.

"Heh? Emang apa yang harus aku lakukan pada gadis itu?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang bego. Sakura sendiri sudah naik darah mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang terdengar innocent itu.

"Dengar, sebaiknya kalian dengar kata-kataku dulu... err... sebenarnya aku..." gadis itu mulai bicara. Naruto dan Sakura buru-buru memasang telinga. "Siapa?" tanya mereka serempak. Gadis itu tampak gugup.

"A-aku... aku... Uchiha Sasuke, teman kalian..."

1...2...3...

"APAAA?" seru NaruSaku bersamaan dengan mata memutih.

"L-lho? Sasuke! Kenapa kamu bisa jadi cewek gitu?" Sakura masih tidak percaya apa yang barusan gadis itu katakan.

"I-iya... kamu jadi cantik, deh..." ucap Naruto, disambut dengan jitakan Sakura karena nggak terima Sasuke dibilang seperti itu.

"Biarpun begitu, Sasuke-kun tetaplah laki-laki!" sembur Sakura. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Sasuke lagi.

"Jadi... apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura masih penasaran. Sasuke tampak tertunduk. Sepertinya ia agak ragu-ragu untuk menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada kedua rekannya itu.

"I-itu..." tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk. "Ma-masuk," tanpa sadar Sasuke menggunakan suara wanita-nya. Sasuke terbelalak. 'Ekh! Gawat! Aku benar-benar bodoh!' rupanya Sasuke baru sadar akan apa yang ia perbuat.

"Duh, Sasuke-kun, ayo sembunyi! Naruto, cepat kau lakukan henge jadi Sasuke!" perintah Sakura lalu mengajak Sasuke sembunyi di kolong tempat tidur.

"A-ah... iya..." Naruto langsung mengubah dirinya menjadi Sasuke.

KLEK! Pintu kamar pun terbuka.

"Hah! Siapa Anda?" sang suster tampak tak percaya dengan sosok di depannya itu.

"Aku? Aku 'kan Uchiha Sasuke!" sahut 'Sasuke'. Sakura yang mendengar hal itu langsung menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit dari kolong tempat tidur. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya terbuka lebar melihat 'Sasuke'.

'NARUTO BENAR-BENAR BODOH! HARUSNYA IA JADI SASUKE DALAM WUJUD LAKI-LAKI! BUKANNYA PEREMPUAN!' marah nurani Sakura. Ia ingin menjitak Naruto secepatnya lalu menguburnya hidup-hidup (kejam amat).

"T-tapi... harusnya 'kan dia laki-laki... KAU PENYUSUP YA?" teriak suster itu.

'Mati aku...' pikir Sasuke yang di kolong tempat tidur. Kemudian ia melempar bom asap kearah suster itu. Sekejap mata bom itu meledak dan asapnya mulai membuat sang suster itu pingsan.

"Sakura, ayo keluar! Sudah aman," ujar Sasuke sambil keluar dari kolong tempat tidur. Sakura pun keluar juga dari situ.

"Dasar bodoh!" Sakura menjitak Naruto yang sudah mengubah wujudnya. "Kenapa kau malah mengubah dirimu menjadi Sasuke dalam wujud perempuan, hah!"

"Gomen, Sakura-chan... habisnya aku gak kepikir henge jadi Sasuke yang cowok," ringis Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol habis dijitak Sakura.

"Hh...ya sudah! Kau kumaafkan! Untung saja Sasuke-kun melempar bom asap kearah suster itu," sahut Sakura masih kesal. Diam-diam, ia menatap 'tubuh baru' Sasuke. Jujur saja, Sakura agak iri dengan bentuk tubuh Sasuke yang lebih bagus dibandingkan dengan bentuk tubuhnya sendiri. Singkatnya, Sasuke jauh lebih seksi darinya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Sakura?" Sasuke yang sedari tadi merasa diperhatikan oleh Sakura, melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Sakura kaget setengah mati."E-enggak koq, Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura buru-buru. "Aku...aku sedang memikirkan pakaian yang seharusnya kau kenakan sekarang!"

"Eh?" Sasuke terkejut. "J-jadi...aku harus pakai baju perempuan, begitu maksudmu?" Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu pun terdiam. Bengong, membayangkan bila Sasuke memakai baju yang super seksi dan sangat menggoda. Sesekali pandangannya terpaku pada tubuh baru Sasuke. bisa dibilang pandangannya itu sangat mesum.

Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan seperti itu mulai merasa ilfil dan tidak nyaman. "Dobe, kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu terus? Kau terlihat seperti ingin menelanjangiku dengan tatapan 'mesum'mu itu," ucapnya dengan memberi penekanan pada kata 'mesum'.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Naruto menyahut dengan tampang begonya. Ingin rasanya Sasuke segera menonjok muka Naruto itu."Ah! Aku tahu! Ayo, Sasuke-kun! Kita ke butik!" ujar Sakura sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Butik?" Sasuke membeo. "Kita mencari pakaian disana, begitu maksudmu?"

"Yup, tepat sekali. Nah, sekarang ayo kita kesana. Oh ya, Naruto, urus suster ini dan jaga disini, ya!" pesan Sakura sebelum pergi.

"Ok!" Naruto meletakkan tangan kanannya di pelipis tanda hormat.

"Aku yakin nanti Teme akan lebih cantik dari Sakura-chan!" dan satu lagi pukulan maut dari Sakura.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Nah, Sasuke-kun, sekarang kita pilih-pilih dulu," kata Sakura sesampainya di butik langganannya yang bernama 'Pinkette Boutique'. "Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia merasa matanya sakit karena nuansa butik itu dipenuhi dengan warna pink yang sangat mencolok.

'Pantas saja namanya Pinkette. Semuanya berbau pink norak 'gini sih! Aku heran kenapa anak perempuan itu sukanya sama warna beginian,' batin Sasuke ilfil. Tanpa disadarinya, Sakura sudah menunjukkan sebuah baju padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini saja? Yukata pink ini sepertinya akan sangat cocok," ujar si gadis berambut pink itu sambil memegang selembar yukata berwarna pink lembut bermotif bunga lily. Yukata itu benar-benar sangat...feminin.

"Ti-tidak usah, Sakura. Aku benci warna pink. Yang lain saja," tolak Sasuke sambil memalingkan mukanya. 'I hate pink!' pikirnya.

"Oh begitu ya..." Sakura pun menaruh kembali yukata itu dan memilihkan yukata yang lain. "Ah, bagaimana kalau yukata biru muda ini? Kau 'kan suka warna biru," ujar Sakura. Yukata yang dipegangnya ini berwarna biru cerah dengan motif kupu-kupu putih.

"Aku kurang suka motifnya," lagi-lagi Sasuke menolak. Setelah sekian lama mencari, akhirnya Sakura membelikannya sehelai yukata santai tanpa lengan berwarna biru laut kombinasi putih.

"Nah, sekarang aku tinggal mendandanimu supaya persis dengan cewek tulen!" kata Sakura bersemangat setiba di rumah mungilnya -setelah memaksa Sasuke datang ke rumahnya-. Selama obat penawarnya belum ditemukan, Sasuke harus rela berpenampilan dan bersikap layaknya seorang gadis.

'Jadi anak perempuan itu benar-benar merepotkan!' batin Sasuke saat memakai yukata barunya dan juga baju fisnet di dalam. Setelah itu, ia juga memakai arm-warmer panjang putih di kedua lengannya dan juga leg-warmer di kedua kakinya. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai dan ikat kepalanya dijadikan bandana seperti Sakura.

"W-wah, Sasuke-kun, kau terlihat...err...cantik sekali!" kata gadis berambut pink itu dengan pujian yang agak dipaksakan. Well, Sakura benar-benar iri pada Sasuke yang sekarang ini. Lebih cantik, lebih manis, bahkan lebih seksi! 'GHAAA! SEBEL! DIA TERLALU CANTIK!' seru inner Sakura meledak-ledak.

"Err...terima kasih, Sakura," kata Sasuke sambil menatap dirinya di cermin lemari. Jujur saja, dia terpana saat melihat sosoknya yang begitu cantik di cermin. 'Wow...aku baru menyadari, ternyata aku cantik juga...' batinnya –dengan muka blushing tentunya-.

"Hoi, Sakura-chan, sudah selesai belum?" tiba-tiba Naruto muncul sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela Sakura.

"Naruto! Ngapain kamu kesini? Kamu 'kan kuminta untuk menjaga kamar Sasuke!" seru Sakura.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan. Habisnya aku bosan, sih. Perutku juga lapar. Kita ke Ichiraku Ramen aja yuk!" ajak Naruto dengan muka innocent-nya. Sakura berusaha keras untuk memendam amarahnya. Percuma memarahi Naruto, nggak akan ada gunanya. Sebentar-sebentar pasti diulangi lagi.

"Apa hanya ramen saja yang ada di otak udangmu itu, Dobe?" ejek Sasuke sinis. Dia cukup bosan dengan Naruto yang hampir setiap hari membicarakan soal ramen.

"Kalau iya memang kena—pa...waw..." Naruto terpana melihat Sasuke yang sekarang. Yeah, sepertinya Naruto benar-benar terpesona dengan kecantikannya. 'Gila! Teme cantik banget! Bohay pula!' batinnya dengan mesum.

"Dobe? Kau kenapa? Kau masih hidup 'kan?" gadis cantik itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan cowok pirang itu. Seketika Naruto membelalakan matanya.

"Te-tentu saja! Kau pikir aku sudah mati apa?" protesnya. Sakura yang merasa akan terjadi pertengkaran diantara mereka berdua pun menengahi.

"Sudah! Jangan berantem! Sebaiknya kita pikirkan nama baru untuk Sasuke-kun!" ujar Sakura, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke beralih padanya.

"Na-nama baru untukku?" ulang Sasuke tak percaya. Gadis berambut pink itu mengangguk.

"Aku rasa ini akan berjalan mulus. Kita buat seluruh penduduk desa meyakini bahwa Sasuke sedang menjalankan misi yang sangat panjang. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar kedokmu tidak ketahuan! Selain itu Orochimaru juga tidak akan mengincarmu untuk sementara waktu!" katanya berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Teme, aku setuju dengan Sakura-chan! Aku juga akan melindungimu! Percayalah padaku!" ujar Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan lembut. Sasuke menatap Naruto. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

'Mata itu...aku rasa dia bersungguh-sungguh...' pikirnya. Tanpa ia sadari, mukanya mulai memerah.

"Nee~mukamu memerah, Teme. Kau sakit?" Naruto meraba-raba dahi Sasuke, namun ditepis oleh Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Dobe!" sangkal Sasuke cepat.

"Haloo...aku masih disini!" seru Sakura kesal karena merasa dirinya tidak diperhatikan. "Sasuke-kun, sebaiknya kamu saja yang memikirkan namamu. Aku baru ingat, hari ini aku ada tugas dengan Tsunade-sama. Ingat, jangan berantem, oke?"

"Oke, Sakura-chan! Aku nggak akan mengecewakanmu! Tenang saja!" ujar Naruto sambil mengarahkan tinjunya keatas. Setelah Sakura pergi, mereka pun pergi dari rumah Sakura –walau sebenarnya Sakura tidak mengijinkan mereka keluar-.

"Dobe, Sakura tadi bilang sendiri kalau kita nggak boleh keluar rumah!" ingat Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Buu~tapi aku lapar, Teme!" keluh Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya. Di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba mereka bertemu dengan Neji dan Rock Lee.

"Oh, Neji, Lee, hai!" sapa Naruto. "Kalian nggak ada misi? Trus kalian mau kemana?"

"Misi kami sudah selesai. Kami mau ke tempat Gai-sensei," jawab Neji, disusul dengan anggukan Lee. "Oh ya..." Neji mendekati Naruto...ah, bukan. Dia mendekati Sasuke! "Kau siapa?"

"A-aku?" tunjuk Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. "Iya, kau, nona," kata pemuda Hyuuga itu, memuat Sasuke shock. Kata apa yang Neji pakai untuk memanggilnya tadi? Nona? Apa yang harus ia katakan padanya?

"Sepertinya kau bukan penduduk asli disini, ya..." ujar Neji sambil memperhatikan Sasuke dengan cermat. Sasuke menelan ludah. Gawat jadinya kalau Neji sampai tahu. Masalah pertama datang...

**TSUZUKU**

**Yohaaa~~! Gimana chap 2-nya? Aneh? Abal? Jelek? Bagus? Gaje? Yah, kalau jelek mau gimana lagi, kemampuan saia yang maksimal memang segini koq. Hontou gomennasai...kelamaan update *bungkukin badan*.**

**By the way, saia mau minta tolong sama para reader.**

**Mau 'kan ngasih nama baru buat Sasuke-chan? Yeah, kalau bisa namanya yang unik dan lucu ya! Saran namanya lebih dari 1 juga nggak apa-apa. Cantumkan namanya lewat review.**

**Nama yang paling unik akan saia pilih! XD**

**Sasuke: tapi inget, jangan kasih aku nama yang aneh-aneh!**

**Oke deh, Sas X3**

**Saia tunggu nama-nama pilihan kalian!**


	3. Chapter 3

**If I'm A Girl**

Xxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Action

Pairing: NaruSasu (INGET!)

Setting: pre-Shippuuden (Sasuke enggak pergi ke tempat Orochimaru)

Summary: Sasuke yang kelabakan, berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan Neji itu. Apa yang akan dia jawab?

"Bukan! A-aku..."

Ket: Sasuke dipanggil dengan nama samaran dalam dialog, tapi di bagian penjelasan menggunakan nama asli. So, jangan bingung, mina-san

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah berpartisipasi and Happy Valentine all!

ENJOY IT!

Xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

"Sepertinya kau bukan penduduk asli disini, ya..." ujar Neji sambil memperhatikan Sasuke dengan cermat. Sasuke menelan ludah.

"I-iya...aku...pindahan dari Sunagakure..." ucap Sasuke terbata. Neji menaikkan alisnya.

"Oh ya? Aku baru dengar kalau Konoha Gakuen memperbolehkan orang luar masuk di akademi," gotcha! Sasuke terpojok sekarang! 'Gawat! Apa yang harus aku katakan?' pikirnya panik.

"Justru karena ia lebih berbakat di Sunagakure, gadis ini dipindahkan kesini. Ya nggak?" kata Naruto tiba-tiba seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya seolah berkata tenang-ada-aku pada Sasuke.

"Eeh? Berarti dia ini kunoichi yang hebat!" seru Lee kagum. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil. "Arigatou," katanya.

"Hm, begitu," pemuda Hyuuga itu menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Tapi...apa aku pernah melihatmu? Rasanya kau mirip dengan seseorang yang sangat kukenal," DEG! Sasuke terkejut. Ternyata Neji benar-benar shinobi yang sangat teliti dalam mengidentifikasi orang. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kening gadis berambut panjang itu.

"E-eh? Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu. Memangnya kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menutupi kegugupannya dengan senyum(paksa)nya.

"Sepertinya pernah. Kau mirip sekali dengan..." Neji mengingat-ingat. Sasuke tampak sangat gugup. Kalau ketahuan, harga dirinya bakal hancur!

"...Sasuke...ah, ya! Sasuke Uchiha! Kau mirip sekali dengannya," oh, rasanya Sasuke ingin pingsan mendengarnya.

"Hanya mirip saja 'kan? Lagipula aku bukan Sasuke yang kamu maksud," kata gadis itu. Sebisa mungkin ia bersikap biasa-biasa saja, padahal hatinya sedang kalut.

"Hee? Kau ngomong apa, S—IYAOOO!" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menginjak kaki Naruto yang ingin menjawab. Sasuke mendeathglare-nya, seakan-akan berkata kalau-kamu-bilang-nama-asliku-kubunuh-kau! Naruto hanya bisa meringis.

"Kenapa kau menginjak kaki Naruto? Apakah kau..."

"Bukan! A-aku..." Sasuke memotong kalimat Lee demi menjaga keselamatannya.

"Aku apa?" ulang Neji dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Sasuke menelan ludahnya.

"A-aku...namaku **Hanna Yukimi**," ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya. Naruto terbelalak, sedangkan kedua anggota Team Gai itu hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh! Namamu bagus! Senang berkenalan denganmu!" kata shinobi berambut bob itu. "Ah, ya. Kami nggak bisa berlama-lama disini. Ayo, Neji! Gai-sensei sudah menunggu kita! Dah, Hanna-chan!" akhirnya kedua shinobi itu pun pergi setelah Lee melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas lega.

"Akhirnya mereka pergi juga..."

"Iya. Oh ya, jadi 'kan ke Ichiraku Ramen?" ujar Naruto mengingatkan. "Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke. "Lagipula aku jadi agak lapar sekarang,"

"Bagus! Tumben Teme bilang begitu!" BLETAK! Sasuke langsung menjitak Naruto. "Jangan panggil aku Teme, Dobe!" bentak Sasuke.

"Ugh...terus kamu mau minta kupanggil siapa? Hanna-chan atau Sasuke-chan?" goda shinobi berambut jibrak itu.

"Hanna! Tapi nggak pakai '-chan'!" gerutu Sasuke. Ia paling benci dipanggil dengan embel-embel '-chan'.

"Ya udah, Hanna-chan,"

"Jangan panggil aku 'Hanna-chan'!"

"Tapi kamu 'kan manis, makanya kupanggil dengan embel-embel '-chan'," Sasuke terdiam. mukanya sedikit memerah saat Naruto mengatakan bahwa dirinya manis. Sebenarnya ada rasa senang juga saat si Uzumaki itu memanggil nama(samaran)nya dengan '-chan'.

'E-eh? Apa yang kupikirkan! Tidak, aku nggak mungkin suka sama si Dobe itu!' bantahnya dalam hati. Oh, Hanna-chan, jangan berbohong...

Xxxxxxxxx

Ketika mereka memasuki daerah pertokoan, tampak sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Ya, gimana nggak biasa coba. Setiap pertokoan yang mereka lewati ada saja pernak-pernik pink dan putih. Ada yang merah juga. Oh, rupanya sekarang sedang Valentine.

"Eh, Hanna-chan, kita mampir dulu yuk!" ajak Naruto sambil menunjuk ke sebuah toko serba pink. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi.

"Untuk apa? Kau bilang kau sudah lapar berat, mau ke Ichiraku. Sekarang kau malah mengajakku ke tempat seperti itu," dengus Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya.

"Aah, sebentar aja, Hanna! Aku mau membelikan sesuatu buat orang yang paling spesial!" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon. Gadis berambut panjang hitam itu menganggap Naruto tampak sangat menggemaskan ketika dia memohon padanya.

"Baiklah. Sebentar aja ya," kata Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Yes! Makasih, Hanna-chan! Yuk, masuk!" bocah Uzumaki itu langsung menggaet tangan Sasuke. Seketika saja mukanya langsung memerah. Saat berada di dalam toko, Naruto sibuk memilih-milih cokelat, sementara itu Sasuke hanya diam sambil memandangi boneka-boneka yang berjejer di rak. Sebenarnya dia sedang berpikir siapa orang yang paling spesial di hati Uzumaki itu.

'Apakah mungkin Sakura ya? Naruto 'kan sangat menyukainya...atau Hinata si gadis pemalu itu?' diam-diam Sasuke merasa cemburu. 'Kenapa harus mereka?' Kenapa bukan aku saja?

"Eh, Hanna-chan! Menurutmu cokelat ini bagus nggak?" tanya Naruto, membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sekotak cokelat mungil di hadapannya. Cokelat itu dihiasi oleh pita-pita pink yang cantik serta bunga-bunga mungil yang membuat penampilan cokelat itu tampak manis.

"I-iya...bagus sekali...sangat cocok untuk orang yang paling spesial untukmu," ucap Sasuke getir. 'K-koq aku jadi gini sih?' pikirnya.

"Baik! Aku akan membayar cokelat ini, lalu kita ke Ichiraku Ramen!" lalu ia membuka dompet kodoknya dan membayar cokelat itu pada sang kasir. Sementara itu, Sasuke malah mencak-mencak. Mungkin gara-gara PMS kali yah...

"Yok, Sas—Hanna-chan!" GREP! Sasuke terkejut. Tangannya langsung digenggam erat oleh Naruto. Ia kini merasakan betapa hangatnya genggaman tangan seorang Uzumaki itu. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan mukanya memanas.

"Na-Naruto!"

Xxxxxxxxx

"Akhirnya sampai...eh, lho? Hanna-chan? Kenapa mukamu merah kayak kepiting rebus yang dicocol saos sambal yang kelihatan lezat(?)?" tanya Naruto ngawur setelah mereka sampai di depan Ichiraku Ramen.

"Baka! Jangan pegang-pegang tanganku seperti itu! Malu tahu! Apa kamu nggak lihat tadi banyak orang yang memperhatikan kita gara-gara kamu memegang tanganku begitu saja?" cerocos Sasuke kesal. Aura tsundere-nya keluar. Naruto meringis.

"Gomenne...habisnya tanganmu lembut sekali. Lebih lembut dari tangan milik Sakura-chan," DEG! Yak, dan kita saksikan, saudara-saudara! Untuk yang kesekian kalinya muka manis Hanna a.k.a Sasuke mulai memanas alias blushing. 'Kenapa? Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan begini?' Sasuke mulai bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. 'Ma-masa' sih...aku...menyukainya?' pikiran Sasuke mulai kacau. Oh ya, kacau karena memikirkan perasaannya terhadap sang Uzumaki. Entah kenapa dan darimana asalnya tiba-tiba terdengar lagu milik salah satu boyband Indonesia yang sedang naik daun saat ini.

"Hei...Hanna-chan, ayo masuk!" sesaat kemudian gadis cantik itu tersadar dari khayalannya. Lalu ia melihat Naruto kini berada di hadapannya sambil menyibakkan tirai kedai itu. "Ladies first!" katanya dengan senyum lima belas(?)jarinya.

"Tak usah repot-repot. Aku bisa sendiri koq," walaupun Sasuke berkata seperti itu, ia tetap melangkah masuk lewat jalan yang telah Naruto sediakan untuknya.

"Ah, selamat datang di Ichiraku Ramen! Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Teuchi-jiisan, pemilik Ichiraku Ramen menyambut mereka dengan ramah beserta dengan anak perempuannya, Ayame.

"Tentu! Aku mau pesan ramen daun bawang dengan ekstra sambal! Kalau kamu mau pesan apa, Sa—iyaawww!(Sasuke menginjak kaki Naruto tanpa ampun)Ma-maksudku, Hanna-chan mau pesan apa?" Naruto menatap Sasuke –yang merasa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa- dengan senyum kesakitan(?).

"Hmm...aku mau ramen miso saja," katanya singkat. Saat Teuchi-jiisan dan Ayame sedang menyiapkan ramen pesanan mereka di dapur, Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto tajam, setajam...silet (author ngiklan nih!).

"Kalau kamu sampai keceplosan nyebutin nama asliku, kubunuh kau!" ancam Sasuke beracun, membuat Naruto sampai menelan ludahnya berkali-kali sampai ludahnya habis.

"I-iy-iya...Ha-Hanna-ch-chann..." jawab Naruto yang tiba-tiba jadi ketularan Ajis Gugup. Akhirnya Ayame pun datang membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Ini ramen kalian. Selamat menikmati!" kata Ayame ramah sambil menghidangkan dua mangkok ramen di hadapan masing-masing.

"Sankyuu, Ayame-nee! Itadakimasu!" bocah berambut pirang itu pun langsung mematahkan sumpitnya menjadi dua dan mulai memakan ramennya dengan lahap. Sedangkan Sasuke a.k.a Hanna memakan ramennya dengan tenang layaknya seorang gadis terhormat bersikap. Diam-diam Ayame tersenyum tak jelas.

"Hee, Naruto-kun, pacarmu cantik juga ya!" alhasil Naruto yang sedang menikmati ramennya tersedak bak orang tenggelam karena pernyataan Ayame barusan. Sasuke nyaris memuntahkan ramennya ke dalam mangkok.

"Ah, Hanna-chan ya? Bukan, dia bukan pacarku koq," ujar Naruto setelah meminum habis air dari gelas yang Ayame berikan padanya. "Dia ini kunoichi pindahan dari Sunagakure, dan sekarang dia telah resmi menjadi Genin disini," dalam hati, Sasuke tersenyum puas akan kepandaian Naruto dalam mengarang cerita.

"Ohh...berarti dia ini kunoichi yang sangat berbakat, benar 'kan?" Ayame memandang Sasuke dengan ramah.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu..." kata Sasuke sekenanya. Walau telah menjadi seorang gadis, sifat lamanya masih melekat erat dalam dirinya. Namanya juga Uchiha. Tsundere-nya melebihi batas yang dianjurkan dokter(?). Ayame manggut-manggut. Namun sesaat kemudian dahinya berkerut.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun mana?" CLOK! Ramen yang sudah disumpit Naruto kembali ke habitat asalnya, mangap. Tak peduli kuahnya sudah mengotori jaket orange-nya. Sementara itu jantung Sasuke berdebar-debar nggak karuan. 'Gimana nih? Apa yang harus kami jawab?'

"Si Teme itu lagi menjalankan training rutin sama Kakashi-sensei di tempat yang jauuuhhh dari sini," jawab Naruto dengan pelafalan kata 'jauh' yang sangat menghayati. Sasuke sweatdropped sekaligus lega. 'Tumben si Dobe pintar,' batinnya.

"Wah, benar-benar shinobi yang rajin. Mungkin saja dia bakal bisa menandingimu, Naruto-kun," sindir gadis berambut cokelat itu sambil terkikik. Naruto mendengus. Sasuke malah tersenyum menang. Setelah menghabiskan ramen masing-masing, mereka membayarnya dan langsung pulang.

"Fiuhh...untung saja..." Sasuke menghela nafas lega untuk yang ketiga kalinya. "Pertanyaan Ayame-nee tadi hampir membuat jantungku benar-benar copot!"

"Untung ada aku 'kan?" Naruto tersenyum bangga. Mau tak mau, Sasuke berkata, "Ya, makasih udah nyelamatin aku untuk ketiga kalinya, Naruto,"

"E-eh? Kamu ngomong apa tadi? Bisa kau ulang?" Naruto pura-pura tak mendengar, padahal sebenarnya ia sangat senang karena Sasuke berterimakasih padanya. Lebih senang daripada Sakura yang mengucapkannya. Sasuke memalingkan mukanya. "Bego," ujarnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan bocah Uzumaki itu.

"Ah! Hei, tunggu aku!" Naruto berlari menyusul Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu kalau seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

"Sial!"

**TSUZUKU**

**Aiyaa~! Maafkan saia, mina-san! Update-nya telat bangett! Maklum, saia udah kelas 9 jadi ga boleh banyak-banyak ngetik fic (halah, padahal sendirinya masih suka ngetik fic di hp =.=).**

**Sebelumnya saia ucapkan 'Selamat!' pada ****Namikaze Sakura****. Arigatou, Sakura-chan! Nama yang Anda berikan saia pilih untuk nama baru Sasuke karena terdengar imut dan manis. Ngomong-ngomong tulisan namanya benar 'kan?**

**Dan buat reviewer yang namanya(terutama yang ngasih nama sampai lebih dari 1)tidak terpilih, saia mohon maaf banget! Bukannya saia dan Sasuke nggak suka, sih...**

**Sasuke: Iya, kami minta maaf. Bukan karena nggak suka. Nama-nama yang kalian sarankan padaku bagus-bagus semua koq. Hanya saja kami telah memilih satu nama yang sudah disepakati. Mungkin saja kalian masih kurang beruntung tapi bisa saja nama-nama kalian bisa terpilih untuk fic-fic author selanjutnya. Jadi, jangan merasa kecewa dulu, ok?**

**Yup, arigatou Sasuke! Sebagai hadiah karena sudah membantuku, di chapter depan kamu bakalan kubebaskan bermesraan sama Naruto-dobe-mu itu, 'key?**

**Sasuke: *blushing parah***

**Anyway, sebenarnya saia telah membuat chapter ini beberapa hari sebelum Valentine tiba, tapi baru selesai sekarang.**

**Mind to give review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**If I'm A Girl**

Xxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: NaruSasu (INGET!)

Setting: pre-Shippuuden (Sasuke enggak pergi ke tempat Orochimaru)

Summary: Sasuke terkejut akan pernyataan Naruto kepadanya, sementara itu Sakura berusaha menemukan penawarnya sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi.

"Tak kusangka ternyata kau sigap juga, ya,"

"H-Hyuuga?"

Maaf banget baru sekarang bisa dipublish. Soalnya ide dan mood saia baru saja muncul. Mungkin sebagian dari kalian masih tetap menunggu fic saia ini diupdate.

Warning: OOC, slight Dark-sided!Neji

ENJOY IT!

Xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

"AAHH! Kenapa jadi begini sih?" Sakura menghempaskan badannya diatas tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Pikirannya masih terbayang-bayang akan kedekatan Naruto pada Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

"Ini buruk! Aku harus temukan penawarnya sebelum hal yang tak kuinginkan terjadi!"

Back to Naruto and Sasuke...

"Dobe, kau pulang aja. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok..." ujar Sasuke seraya melirik bocah Uzumaki disampingnya.

"Oo, tidak bisa! Pokoknya kau harus kuantar pulang! Kan bahaya kalau anak gadis sepertimu pulang malam-malam begini!" kilahnya seakan ia adalah seorang ibu yang memaksa anaknya pulang karena bermain terlalu lama. Sasuke mendengus.

"Aku bukan anak gadis, kau tahu," katanya.

"Yah, tapi dirimu yang sekarang ini adalah seorang gadis. Oh, ayolah, jangan begitu, Hanna-chan," kalimat Naruto barusan membuat Sasuke berpikir kalau dia menganggapnya 'gadis' yang lemah.

"Dobe, aku-..." GREP! Sasuke terkejut. "Dobe, kau..."

"Dengan begini, kau tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi, bukan?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan cengiran rubahnya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat. Sasuke terpana melihatnya. Rona merah terlihat jelas di pipinya yang halus itu. 'Untuk apa dia ingin sekali mengantarku pulang?' pikirnya.

"Sasuke, aku janji, aku akan melindungimu sampai kau bisa kembali ke wujud aslimu," jawaban yang benar-benar tak di duga sebelumnya. Sasuke bisa melihat kesungguhan di mata Naruto.

"Kau serius, Dobe?"

"Tentu saja aku serius! Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku! Itulah motto-ku!" katanya bangga. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Oke, kita lihat seberapa jauh kau bisa menepatinya," ujar gadis itu dengan nada menantang.

"Siapa takut! Aku pasti bisa!" dalam hati, Sasuke merasa sedikit senang. 'Aku...aku mempercayaimu. Kau pasti bisa,'.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Err...dobe..."

"Ya?"

"Kau bilang mau mengantarkan aku pulang 'kan?"

"Iya. Lalu kenapa?"

"KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMBAWAKU KE APARTEMENMU, HAH!?" Sasuke meledak(?) pada Naruto yang masih pasang tampang innocent a.k.a watados.

"Oohh...jadi karena itu kau meledak padaku?" Naruto dengan innocent-nya melanjutkan, "Aku hanya nggak mau kamu kenapa-kenapa. Aku nggak bisa ninggalin kamu sendiri,"

"Naruto! Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri! Lagian sekarang kita berbeda gender, apa kata orang-orang nanti kalau kita tinggal seatap?!"

"Ah, jangan dipikirkan. Biarin aja. Yuk, masuk!" Naruto yang seakan tak merasakan hawa kemarahan dari Sasuke membawanya masuk ke apartemennya. Begitu masuk ke kamar apartemen Naruto, Sasuke mendapati banyak sekali bungkus sisa ramen instan diatas meja. Beberapa tetes susu tercecer di dekatnya. Sampah dan sisa makanan berserakan di lantai, selimut jatuh dari tempat tidur, dan...seekor tikus dengan enaknya berkeliaran kemana-mana.

"Hei, Dobe. Kapan terakhir kamu membersihkan kamar?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi jijik saat memandang di sekitarnya.

"Uhmm...mungkin sekitar tiga setengah bulan lalu. Ah, jangan khawatir. Nanti kubersihkan kok," jawab Naruto tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun. Tanpa rasa malu, saudara-saudara!

Sasuke melongo. 'Memangnya dia nggak malu apa? Ngajakin aku ke rumahnya tapi rumahnya penuh dengan sampah begini. Dasar dobe nggak waras!' pikirnya. Dengan cepat, gadis berambut panjang itu memunguti sampah-sampah itu. Naruto terbelalak melihatnya.

"Sasuke? Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Apa yang kulakukan? Naruto, aku nggak bisa tinggal di rumahmu dalam keadaan seperti tempat pembuangan akhir, tahu! Kamu nggak jijik apa?" dengus Sasuke sambil memasukkan sampah-sampah itu ke dalam kantong plastik besar. Setelah itu ia mengambil sapu dan membersihkan sisa makanan yang tercecer. Naruto cengok saat Sasuke mengambil lap pel. Ia memperhatikan Sasuke yang tampak bersungguh-sungguh (padahal sebenarnya terpaksa) mengepel lantai. Gadis itu juga membetulkan posisi selimut Naruto dan merapikannya.

"Fiuh...begini 'kan lebih baik," katanya seraya menghela nafas lega.

"Wow..." remaja berambut pirang itu terkagum-kagum melihat kamarnya yang kini telah bersih dan bebas dari kuman (?) itu. Kemudian ia menatap Sasuke. "Sasuke..."

"Hm?"

"Kamu memang istriku di masa depan,"

.

.

.

DUAKKKK!

"Jangan ngomong yang nggak-nggak!" bentak Sasuke sambil menjitak kepala Naruto hingga muncul benjol besar.

"Ittai, Sasu-chan!" Naruto meringis mendapati kepalanya menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas lalu duduk diatas tempat tidur Naruto karena lelah. Ya, lelah karena habis membersihkan kamar Naruto yang kotor dan menjitaknya hingga mampus. Ia melepas 'bandana' ikat kepalanya. Naruto ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hei, Sasuke..." ucap Naruto sambil memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Hm? Apalagi, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke malas. Ia cukup merasa terganggu dengan Naruto duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kira-kira sampai berapa lama kau tetap menjadi perempuan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Jujur saja, aku ingin kembali ke wujudku semula,"

"Ah, tapi aku suka kok Sasuke dalam versi cewek,"

"Tapi aku nggak suka. Kau tahu tubuh perempuan itu beda dengan laki-laki tahu!" mereka terdiam sejenak setelah Sasuke berkata begitu. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto meraih dagu Sasuke, membuat wajah mereka berada pada jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Biarpun kamu laki-laki atau perempuan, aku menyukaimu. Sangat...menyukaimu..." remaja berambut pirang itu pun mengecup bibir lembut Sasuke. Gadis itu hanya bisa terpaku dengan wajah memerah dan kedua matanya membelalak.

'Se-sensasi ini...ada apa denganku?' batinnya saat ia mengakui sangat menyukai ciuman dari Naruto. Namun ia memucat tiba-tiba saat ada sesuatu yang memasuki rongga mulutnya.

PLAKKK! Sasuke menampar pipi kanan Naruto setelah ia mendorongnya.

"Apa-apaan kamu ini?! Seenaknya saja tiba-tiba menciumku seperti itu!" bentaknya dengan wajah masih memerah. Naruto hanya terdiam sambil memegangi pipinya yang merah karena tamparan Sasuke tadi.

"Sasuke, a-aku..."

"Sudahlah, pokoknya aku mau tidur," Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut sampai ke kepala, membelakangi Naruto. Remaja pirang itu menghela nafas sambil menarik futon yang ia simpan di lemari. Ia rela kasurnya dipakai tidur oleh gadis itu.

"Sasuke, gomennasai. Mungkin aku akan melakukannya di luar batas kalau saja kau tidak mendorongku tadi," katanya lirih seraya melihat Sasuke yang tidur membelakanginya. Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Itu ciuman pertama yang dilakukan secara sengaja baginya. 'Naruto... kenapa?'

Xxxxxxxxx

-jam 3 pagi-

Sasuke masih terjaga, walau matanya sudah menjerit minta diistirahatkan. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur karena kejadian kemarin. Diliriknya Naruto yang tengah terlelap diatas futonnya. Muka Sasuke kembali merona merah.

'Dia manis sekali kalau lagi tidur...' batinnya. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar akan pikirannya sendiri. 'WAIT! Kenapa aku jadi berpikir seperti itu?! Sasuke, kau bodoh!' umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri. Namun hati tak bisa berbohong. Biar bagaimana pun juga, ia harus mengakui betapa manisnya dia saat tidur.

"Mu-mungkin dengan keluar sebentar aku bisa mengatasi pikiranku yang kacau ini..." dengan perlahan, Sasuke turun dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari apartemen Naruto. Udara pada pukul 3 dini hari itu benar-benar dingin menusuk tulang namun Sasuke tak menghiraukannya. Ia berdiri di balkon sambil memejamkan matanya. 'Kenapa aku...!'

SRING! TRAANGG!

"Tak kusangka ternyata kau sigap juga, ya,"

"H-Hyuuga?" Sasuke menurunkan kunainya dengan tatapan tak percaya pada shinobi di depannya itu.

"Kau masih mengingat nama margaku rupanya," Neji menaruh kunainya di kantong senjatanya. "Tapi aku lebih senang kalau kau memanggil nama kecilku,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hyuu-...maksudku, Neji?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan sinis.

"Huh? Aku hanya mau mengucapkan selamat pagi pada juniorku yang baru," sahut Neji.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Maksudku...se-sedang apa kau berkeliaran malam-malam begini?!" Sasuke menatap sebal sekaligus jengkel melihat ekspresi wajah Neji yang terlihat begitu menyebalkan baginya.

"Aku baru saja pulang dari misiku, dan secara tak sengaja aku melihatmu di depan apartemen Naruto," Neji menyeringai melihat gadis itu tampak salah tingkah.

"Me-memangnya kenapa kalau aku berdiri disini? Tak ada hubungannya denganmu!" bentak Sasuke. Sungguh, dari dulu dia memang sangat membenci Hyuuga yang satu ini. Tiba-tiba...

"! Akh!" Sasuke terkejut tubuhnya didorong ke tembok, mendapati dirinya terkunci oleh kedua tangan Neji. "Apa yang kau lakukan, baka?!"

"Kalau kulihat-lihat lagi kau ini manis juga, ya," Neji tersenyum licik. "mirip sekali dengan...Uchiha Sasuke,"

DEG!

"Hu-uh? Bicara apa kau?" Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan kepanikannya. Meskipun tidak secara keseluruhan.

"Jangan seperti itu. Mengaku saja, Hanna...bukan," shinobi keturunan bunke itu menatap tajam gadis itu. "maksudku...Sasuke," Sasuke membelalak. Bagaimana bisa Neji mengetahui dirinya yang sesungguhnya? Padahal ia pikir penyamarannya sudah sempurna.

Neji terkekeh melihat Sasuke yang kebingungan. "Jangan berpikir kalau penyamaranmu itu sempurna, Sasuke," katanya. "Hanya keturunan Uchiha saja yang memiliki sifat dingin seperti itu," Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak memiliki kata-kata lagi untuk melawannya. Neji memang benar. Namun Sasuke tidak mau harga dirinya sebagai penerus klan Uchiha jatuh di depan Hyuuga. Senyum penuh kemenangan terukir jelas di bibir Neji.

"Kau tak akan bisa kabur lagi, Sasuke..."

TSUZUKU

**Me: Yakk! Selesai sudah chapter ini! Terima kasih buat readers yang masih setia membaca fic ini. Saia minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya...**

**Readers: NGGAK DIMAAFKAN! *bawa tombak n obor***

**Me: Huwee...ampuuuunnn! *kabur sebelum nyawa melayang***

**Naruto: Wah, authornya pergi tuh...**

**Sasuke: Huh? Benar-benar tak bertanggung jawab! Bukannya menamatkan fic ini, malah menambah masalahku! *siap-siap chidori***

**Naruto: *sweatdropped* *inner: tumben nih Sasuke OOC* Bagi yang berminat review, silakan klik tulisan 'Review' dibawah ini ya, dattebayo! ^-^**


End file.
